Strip For Her
by EmaRose.Lee
Summary: Bad Break Up? Strip Club? Threesome? If you've got an issue with it then just dont read it. K, bye.


_Alec had decided to take Jace out to a strip club to get his mind off the recent break up with longtime girlfriend Aline Penhallow, it had been a fairly slow night at the club so Alec decided to look at the menus of the girls in order to find the perfect one to distract Jace for the night. With Magnus out of the state for a couple weeks he didn't need to worry about being home at any certain time so he wanted to make tonight about getting Jace out of this ridiculous funk he has been in all week looking over the menu he sees about 15 names; Crystal, Angel, Vivian, Candy, Cherry, Kitty, Jade, Raven, Bambi, Starr, Roxy, Chyna, Coco, Trixie, and Jinx. He looked over the description of all the girls and he smiles seeing then name Angel and decides she'd be perfect seeing as she completely different from what Aline is. He requests her for a private show through the man behind the bar doing the scheduling,_

 _"So private show, would you like to pay for some extras as well?" The man asked Alec, and he decided to blindly agree. "Okay good Angel will find you shortly and that's gonna be $250." Alec seemed a bit confused as to why it cost so much but decided that it was worth it if it helped Jace out. He handed the money over to the man before making his way back to Jace._

 _-30 minutes later-_

 _Two girls walk up to Jace and Alec, both tall blonde bimbo's, they each grabbed one of the guys and lead them to a private room before pushing them in and locking the door. "Alec what the hell did you do?" Jace asked as he tried to look around the pitch-black room. Moments later the lights flicked on blinding both of the boys, Alec was the first to recover. And that's when he sees the petite yet busty red head._

 _"This was only supposed to be for him why am I here?" Alec asked shyly. The red head giggled lightly and smirked._

 _"Sorry handsome but you paid for the both of ya, so why don't you just sit back and enjoy." She placed a hand on both of their chests and slowly backed them both up onto the bed in the center of the room. "The names Angel." She turned away from the boys, Alec now noticed that she was in an emerald green bra and thong set, he glanced over at Jace and he could see the look of awe on his face._

 _"I guess I picked a good one for you, aye brother?" Alec smirked proud of himself as Jace mutely nodded. Angel looked back at the boys._

 _"so whats the occasion?" She asked as she turned the music on before slowly making her way over the Jace, swaying her hips to the music, running her hand down his chest as she reached him._

 _"Bad break up.." Alec mumbled. Angel looked over at him and Alec looked and Jace to make sure the mentioning of it didn't upset him._

 _"After I'm done with you boys you won't even remember her." Angel then moved her attention over to Alec she placed her hands on his shoulders, running them down his arms before grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts, she giggled as she saw his face go bright red. She reached behind her as she sat in Alec's lap, grinding against him, quickly removing her bra and dropping it into Jace's lap, Alec wasn't even sure how she managed to take it off completely with his hands still on her breasts, he just assumed it was because of his shock. Angel wrapped her hand around the back of Jace's neck and pulled him close, her lips latching onto him as she kissed him deeply, her hips still grinding against Alec's and her other hand tangled into Alec's hair. Alec bit his lip to hide the moan that wanted to slip out as he felt himself grow hard, which was strange seeing as a girl had never been able to do that to him before. Angel pulled away from the kiss to mumble, "Feel free to keep touching." Alec realized she must have just now realized he removed his hands from her breasts. He shyly reached up and gently pinched her nipples, causing her to buck her hips against him and moan into Jace's mouth._

 _"Isn't this illegal?" Alec mumbled and Angel pulled away from the kiss and looked at him._

 _"Are you gonna tell?" She slid both hands under his shirt and slid it off his body before pushing him to lay down. She left kisses leading up his stomach until she reached his lips, kissing him deeply. Jace started to feel a bit left out so he reached over and roughly squeezed her ass cheek, once again causing her hips to buck and a moan to slip from her lips. "I'm yours to play with boys, take advantage." And that was all of the permission Jace needed. He slipped her thong to the side to show off her dripping wet cunt, he ran his finger over her slit, teasing her clit a bit before slipping his finger into her. Gasping as he did so, Angel reached down and unbuttoned Alec's jeans and started pushing them down his legs along with his boxers, she then turned and grabbed Jace's shirt and pulled him in front of her so he was kneeling beside Alec. She unbuttoned Jace's jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. She wrapped a hand around each of their cocks, jerking them off a bit then letting go of Alec's as she realized Jace had moved her panties over to the side, she started grinding her wet core against his hard length as she continued to jerk off Jace, she pulled him forward a bit before taking his length into her mouth, earning a gasp from Jace, and she glanced down at Alec seeing he had been biting his lip in order to hold back his moans. She reached down between her and Alec to wrap her hand around his length, now rubbing just his tip against her entrance, teasing him for a moment, waiting to feel him buck his hip, which didn't take Alec long to do. She twirled her tongue around Jace's tip as she sank down on Alec's length, and he finally let out a pretty decent moan, she gasped as she felt him fill her up, she slowly rode him, taking more of Jaces length into her mouth until she was successfully deep throating him almost every time she bobbed her head._

 _"Damn you're so tight..." Alec said between moans as she continued riding him. Jace had tangled his hands into her hair as was now fucking her mouth. But that only lasted about a minute before he pulled his hand from her hair and thoroughly soaked his finger in spit, reaching down and slipping a finger into her asshole, earning a loud moan from Angel as he pumped his finger in and out of her as she let go of Jace's cock and leaned down against Alec's chest, still riding him, but also giving Jace good access to her ass. Jace moved around to the back of her and rubbed the tip of his cock against her asshole._

 _"Is this okay Angel?" Jace asked and she just nodded, Jace noticed Alec's eyes were closed, and was in no way prepared for how much tighter she was about to feel. Jace's cock was already soaked from Angel's spit but he felt the need to add some lube just so he wouldn't hurt her, Angel must have realized that as she reached to the bedside table and handed Jace a bottle of it. Once his cock was coated in lube he slowly slid into her and started thrusting in rhythm with her as she rode Alec still, and Alec must have felt Jace enter her cause his moans and groans got a bit louder and harder for him to hide. It only took a few moments before Angel was screaming out as she came on Alec's cock and the boys weren't far behind her. Alec felt his climax coming so he pulled out of her and slid his body up the bed so she could suck his cock. Angel leaned down and started twirling her tongue around his tip before bobbing her head down deep throating him until he came in her mouth. Moments later Jace grunted as Angel felt him fill her asshole with his semen, causing her to moan loudly. Angel ended up laying in the middle of the two boys as they all looked up at the ceiling. "I'm assuming this doesn't leave this room Alec?" Jace smirked as he looked past Angel over at Alec._

 _"Magnus is going to kill me." Was all Alec said before covering his face._

 _"Wait your gay?" Angel asked, giggling._

 _"Yep..." Alec nodded into his hands._

 _"Can I just say then, best sex I've ever had with a gay guy. What about you pretty boy? Did you thoroughly enjoy this?" And Jace smirked._

 _"Oh hell yeah." He leaned over and kissed Angel deeply and Alec got up from the bed and started getting dressed._

 _"Have fun you too, I'm gonna catch a cab home before more mistakes are made tonight." Angel pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Alec._

 _"Bye cutie, I hope everything goes well and at least you enjoyed yourself and got your friend out of his post break up funk." She waved at Alec as he walked out. "So pretty boy..." She looked over at him and he propped himself up on his elbow._

 _"What's your real name?" He asked her and she smiled lightly._

 _"Don't try to be a White Knight pretty boy... there is no saving me." She kissed his cheek._

 _"My name's Jace, and just because I want to know your name doesn't mean I'd try to save you from this life, maybe I wouldn't mind my own personal stripper. Ever consider doing house calls?" She smirked._

 _"If that's the case maybe you should just stick to calling me Angel then."_

 _"Baby you already look like an angel so that name wouldn't go away, but if I'm to save your number in my phone I need something a little less stripper sounding than that, I am a pretty popular business man."_

 _"Fine, you want a name? My friends call me Clary."_

 _"I would love to be your friend, especially with these benefits." He smirked and kissed her deeply. But pulled away quickly. "But please don't fuck my brother again." She laughed and he couldn't help but think she had the most amazing laugh._

-present time-

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The smile on Jace's face had never been brighter as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I present to you Jonathan and Clarissa Herondale.." 2 years ago Jace never thought he'd be with anyone but Aline, but here he was, marrying the stripper he fell in love with, even when he only knew her as Angel. But she will forever be his Angel.


End file.
